


Slow News Day

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Onceuponaland challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story is written for Onceuponaland challenge, using an original character in a story. Diane/Artemis is an original character with a striking resemblance to Natalie Portman, as suggested by <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://confessoralana.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://confessoralana.livejournal.com/"></a><b>confessoralana</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow News Day

“Oh, God. Not again,” Emma Swan grumbled under her breath as she stepped out of the cruiser and refrained from rolling her eyes.

“Emma, be nice. You remember what happened last time,” David said softly, a fake smile coming to his lips as he met his daughter’s eyes. It had taken him days to talk Snow down, assuring her that Emma was perfectly safe despite the write up and photo evidence in the local paper of their daughter singed and smoking after rescuing a so called "firebreathing dragon" hatchling, that instead was simply a poor cat stuck half way down Old Mother Hubbard's fireplace chimney. Still, it made for a fun feel good news story, albeit embarrassing, by their resident intrepid reporter. The same resident reporter bearing down on them as quickly as possible without breaking a heel.

“Sheriff Swan! Sheriff Swan!” The thin elegant woman called out, getting her attention before dashing down the sidewalk looking both ways before scampering across the street to catch up to the two Storybrooke police officials making their way to the local high school.

“Diane, I don’t have time for this right now,” Emma moved away, hoping that the nosey reporter took the not at all subtle hint and would leave them be. “Surely there has to be something more interesting than the Lost Boys latest vandalism escapade for you to investigate.”

“The police and crime beat may not be the busiest section of the Mirror, Sheriff, but that doesn’t mean that there isn’t something here to report.” The woman smiled winningly and flicked back her shoulder length light brown hair.

The truth was it was a slow news day and the Lost Boys were the last thing on Diane’s mind, if indeed they had anything at all to do with it, which she highly doubted. In fact the bizarrely scrawled pentagram shaped markings on the side of the high school wall that had just been described over the police radio frequency she scanned on a regular basis certainly screamed that this was not a normal case at all. And then there was the trail of glowing orange ooze that went out of the yard, through the school baseball field and disappeared into the nearby woods. None of it made sense and while she was unsure about how to figure it all out, the intrepid reporter was determined to get to the bottom of it.

The one thing Diane did know for sure was that where Sheriff Swan went, very often trouble followed. And that meant a great news day. Like it or not, she would follow this case to the end. If that meant using everything at her disposal, then so be it. Diane stepped closer and spoke quietly with the reluctant Sheriff.

“Perhaps those photos I have of a certain blonde intruder making out with my next door neighbour, the town’s former mayor would make for an interesting piece, on a slow news day…” Diane let the sentence dangle in the tense air between them. It was really so tacky to stoop to this level, but if it got her the story then it would be worth it. Besides it was always fun to tweak the Saviour.

“Fuck.” Emma growled under her breath and glared at the woman. She should have just let Regina use her damn cloaking spell that night like she had wanted and been done with it. That had been a pretty hot rendezvous, so she couldn’t begrudge the interlude, however she was not only embarrassed at being caught, but she was being manipulated with the information.

David covered his smile just barely in time before turning and dashing up the high school steps and pulling open the door for the two ladies.

“Fine.” Emma leaned closer to the woman to make her point. “But this is the last time you pull that blackmail stunt with me, or so help me God, I will rat you out to said former mayor. You know, your neighbour. The former Evil Queen, destroyer of nations.”

“I think that might have been Xena,” Diane patted the Sheriff’s arm and cocked an eyebrow.

“You know what I mean.” Emma ground out, not really wanting to bring her lover into this. There would be hell to pay on many fronts if Regina did find out that people knew that they were together. Having it splashed across the Mirror would not be a good thing at all.

“Of course, Sheriff.” Diane said, smirking to herself as she made her way up the steps and passed through the open door. She had pushed the limit this time, but she was sure it would be worth it. Diane glanced into sparkling blue eyes and grinned up at the man holding the door open for her. “Thanks, Charming.”

“Pleasure as always, Artemis.” He smiled, waiting for his daughter to follow the determined reporter into the school.

“Not a word.” Emma stalked past him, fuming silently at how much pleasure he was getting at her expense.

“Never.” David chuckled under his breath and followed his daughter inside the high school, knowing that the days adventure was likely just beginning. Suddenly there was a great rumbling from under foot and the three exchanged very worried looks.

So much for a slow news day.


End file.
